Angel of mine
by Mayura Jujubis
Summary: O Natal desperta sentimentos em cada um de nós. Será Loki o primeiro a tornarse frio e vazio nesse Natal? Ou será que há alguém capaz de despertar sentimentos ocultos no deus da trapaça? [Um conto de Natal. LokiMayura]
1. Natal?

Oieeee gente!! o/ Aqui é a May! Eu sei que tenho fanfics para terminar e eu só enrolo u.u'' Mas essa fic eu não pude deixar de escrever - E a melhor parte é que ta completa!!! lol C-O-M-P-L-E-T-A! Huhuh xD Bem, a idéia geral era para ser uma one-shot, mas ficou grande de mais Então tive que dividir em 2 capítulos! Espero que gostem da fanfic com meu casal preferido: Loki e Mayura!!!! o/

**Agradecimentos:** Para a Bia, Washi , Z e Natie! o/  
_-_  
_-  
-  
-_

**Angel of mine  
**_-  
-_

_-  
-_

Capitulo 1: Natal?

A neve caia lá fora, ainda fraca, mas já cobria todo o chão. Um garotinho olhava pela janela de uma mansão de forma entediada. Este trajava sua típica roupa: um sobretudo preto comprido, uma camiseta social de mangas compridas com um grande laço branco no pescoço e uma bermuda preta até os joelhos. Seus cabelos eram castanhos claros, caia sobre os olhos uma franja, olhos verdes de tonalidade misteriosa, quem olhasse sem conhecê-lo juraria que era uma criança qualquer, mas este em especial era um deus. O deus da trapaça Loki.

Loki olhou mais uma vez através do vidro embaçado, aqueles dias estavam sendo tão chatos. Nenhuma aventura, mistérios ou uma certa colegial da cabelos róseos aparecia pela mansão. Motivo? Tinha haver com algum tipo de feriado que os humanos comemoravam no inverno, mas até os mistérios pareciam estar de férias. Não que fosse esse o problema. Na verdade, aquela casa parecia tão morta sem a presença de uma certa pessoa.

- Loki-sama, eu trouxe chá e um pedaço de torta de morango! – Yamino entrou no escritório com uma bandeja de guloseimas.

- Arigatou Yamino-kun, mas não estou com fome... – Loki permanecia parado em sua poltrona olhando pela janela.

- Loki-sama...

- Daddy, o que você... – disse Fenrir, um cachorrinho preto adorável para quem não o conhecesse bem.

- Loki-tamaaaaa i.i –Ecchan flutuava pelo escritório.

- Nee, Yamino-kun...como é mesmo o nome do feriado que a Mayura disse que ia passar em casa...? – perguntou Loki subitamente, virando a poltrona para os filhos.

- Se chama Natal! n.n – respondeu Yamino enquanto deixava a bandeja em cima da mesinha no centro do escritório.

- E quando ele termina...?

- Acho que dia 26... n.n'''

- E hoje é... – Loki parou para pensar, datas não eram importantes para deuses, principalmente porque o tempo era maior para eles.

- 24 de dezembro, Daddy! – Ferir interferiu pulando em cima da mesa.

- Sou ka... – Loki voltou a contemplar a janela.

- Onii-san!! Essa torta era para Loki-sama!!! ò.ó

- Você pode pegar outro pedaço depois.Tem muita torta ainda!! ¬¬ - Fenrir fez uma cara má.

- H-hai...o.ò'''

- Daddy está com saudade da garota mistério? – perguntou Fenrir enquanto dava uma mordida na torta.

- Iie...

- Mayura-san deve estar fazendo compras essa hora... – comentou Yamino.

- ...

- Ela deve ter deixado tudo para última hora! – disse Fenrir terminando de comer.

- Yamino-kun arrume as coisas! – Loki saltou da poltrona parecendo mais disposto que nos últimos dias.

- O.o?

- Vamos comemorar o Natal! n.n''' – anunciou Loki, sorrindo marotamente.

- O.O – todos

- Acho que preciso de uma gravata nova! o.ò Eu já uso isso desde que eu me lembre...u.u

- Mas você sempre gostou de usar essa, Daddy! O.ò''

- Por isso mesmo! ¬¬ Que tal umas mudanças? n.n

- O.O – continuava Yamino.

- Bem, eu vou comprar algumas coisas... sozinho – completou Loki – Vocês cuidem da decoração na casa.

Loki já ia saindo pela porta quando lembrou.

- Não seria uma comemoração completa sem uma festa natalina! Yamino-kun, será que poderia preparar uma ceia digna de um deus? n.n

- H-hai... Loki-sama! n.n"

- Ferir-kun, conto com você para convidar os outros deuses! – disse Loki. – Ecchan ajude Yamino-kun, por favor.

- Eu? O.O

- Hai Loki-tamaaaaa!!! n.n – a criaturinha flutuante sorriu.

- Boa sorte para vocês! n.n

Loki pegou as luvas e seu cachecol e saiu da mansão. Da janela do escritório no segundo andar da mansão, os três filhos do deus trapaceiro observavam o pai cruzar o jardim branco e desaparecer pelo portão.

- Yoshi!!! Vamos a luta!!! OÓ – Yamino apareceu acordar do choque, pegou uma bandana branca e vestiu o avental. – Ainda bem que encomendei um pinheiro genuíno da Inglaterra mês passado, deve chegar hoje! n.n

- Yare yaree...Daddy foi atrás da Garota mistério? – Fenrir olhou o irmão mais novo.

- Quem sabe onii-san...quem sabe... n.n Temos trabalho a fazer certo, Ecchan?

- Haiii!! n.n

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Loki caminhava tranquilamente pelas ruas, estava olhando o movimento daquele dia. Realmente a cidade estava agitada, várias lojas enfeitadas com decorações natalinas, muitas anunciando descontos de fim de ano e uma multidão de gente se matando para conseguir entrar nas lojas e comprar seus presentes, afinal de contas, o Natal era no dia seguinte. O deus da trapaça se aproximou de uma loja de artesanatos, olhou pela janela e viu um kit de panelas importada da Irlanda. Será que Yamino-kun iria gostar? Se já não tivesse comprado antes pela internet...

Loki entrou na lojinha, mas estava cheia de gente e, um garotinho baixinho no meio dos adultos estressados e apressados não seria a imagem perfeita. Loki se espremeu através das pessoas do lugar, tentando conseguir passagem até chegar em um local mais aberto. Olhou para as prateleiras, eram altas...altas de mais para que os braçinhos de Loki pudesse alcançar. Xingou-se mentalmente, por que veio fazer compras em sua forma de criança? Era tão irritante quando coisas assim aconteciam... Ele tentou pular e alcançar, mas nada. Patético, o deus da trapaça não consegue simplesmente pegar um pacote alto?

- Fazendo compras pra mamãe? – perguntou um jovem, entregando a caixa do kit para Loki. – Onde está sua mãe, pirralho?

- Domo... n.n'' – Loki segurou o pacote sorrindo forçadamente. – Ela está esperando lá fora... " _Olha quem você chama de criança ¬¬'_ " – pensou.

- Certo... um nanico como você não pode andar por ae sozinho. Melhor se juntar logo com a sua mãe. – e o garoto se virou, indo embora.

- Ah sim, claro... minha mamãe está esperando ¬¬'

Após o pequeno diálogo, Loki foi direto para o caixa, mas parou no meio do caminho, algo tinha chamado sua atenção. Era um pequeno objeto escondido num canto de loja. Talvez excêntrico demais para ser comprado, ou quem sabe um tanto caro demais. Loki pegou o objeto em mãos e o analisou. Decidiu levá-lo. Entrou na fila do caixa e alguma horas depois a fila pareceu andar. Na verdade, só tinha se passado meia hora, mas para um deus parecia que estava a horas naquela fila, quando finalmente sua vez chegou.

- Hey hey! Adultos primeiro! Você me deve um favor pela caixa! – o mesmo adolescente de antes tinha acabado de entrar na frente do Deus da trapaça.

Loki estreitou os olhos fazendo-o ficarem vermelhos. Já era demais aquilo! Iria dar uma pequena lição naquele humano, quando... uma gorducha que estava atrás o abraçou.

- Ohh!! Que criança adorável!!! Se você fosse meu filho, não deixava você sair sozinho na rua!!! – ela dizia enquanto apertava as bochechas de Loki.

- Hahh...obr..igado...n.n''''''

- Huhuahauhauahua!!! – o adolescente ria enquanto terminava de pagar as compras.

- Anoo... com licença Senhora... é minha vez no caixa... n.n

- Ohh... sim sim! Desculpa querido!

Suspirou aliviado ao sair da loja. Comprar presentes era mesmo complicado. Como aqueles humanos faziam isso todo ano? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo mesmo jovem que passou a frente de Loki no caixa. Era mesmo, a sua pequena travessura para com aquele humano não tinha sido completada.

Os olhos do deus trapaceiro ficaram rubros, e com eles acompanhou o humano. Este parou a beira da calçada, esperando para atravessar, enquanto um ônibus passava. Havia neve misturada com lama no canto da pista, longe de mais algum veículo passar por cima, mas nada que com um toque de um deus não pudesse mudar. Um pouco antes de o ônibus passar, Loki movimentou a neve para o meio da pista. assim que o veículo passou, cobriu o adolescente com neve e lama, e este ficou a beira da pista xingando o motorista de ônibus.

Loki sorriu cinicamente para o rapaz assim que passou por ele, rindo em seu interior. Era gratificante pregar peças nos outros. Dobrou a esquina e tombou com alguém. Estava tão envolvido em pensamentos com sua pequena travessura que as pessoas na calçada eram insignificantes para ele.

-Itaaaiii!!

Houve um estrondo de corpos e coisas caindo no chão. Loki caiu sentado na calçada, assim como o outro humano. Levantou a cabeça para ver quem era... quando se deparou com uma calcinha rosa com desenhos de borboletas. Uma gota surgiu na cabeça do deus Trapaceiro, seu rosto foi tomado pela cor rubra, assim que viu quem era a dona daquela roupa íntima.

Mayura estava caída ao chão com as pernas um tanto abertas demais. Levantou o rosto para ver em que tinha esbarrado, quando viu Loki com o rosto um tanto vermelho, percebeu então, a posição em que havia caído. Corou. Em segundos, tratou logo fechar as pernas e sentar em uma melhor posição.

- L-Loki-kun...? – a colegial conseguiu falar, após segundos de silencio com aquela cena constrangedora.

- H-hai?

- Heheheh... n.n""""

- Daijoubu, Mayura? – a fixa pareceu cair para Loki que, ficou em pé em um salto, logo, estendeu a mão para ajudar a colegial a se levantar.

-Hai!!! n.n – respondeu Mayura energética como sempre, aceitando a ajuda do deus, até que lembrou. – Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!! Meus presentes!!! T.T

- Estão no chão...

- Presentes!!! i.i

Após alguns minutos juntando todos os presentes. Os dois sentaram-se em um banquinho na praça do outro lado da rua. Loki a seguia com olhos o tempo todo, ela estava diferente, talvez fosse a roupa diferenciada do costumeiro uniforme de colegial... a roupa: uma blusinha branca com babados e um leve decote, por cima de um casaco comprido da mesma cor, uma saia prega preta, junto com uma meia preta até dois palmos acima dos joelhos, uma bota cano alto negra e um cachecol da mesma cor no pescoço.

Ela estava bonita, por que não se vestia assim quando ia a sua casa? Seria uma linda visão...

- Nee Loki-kun? – a voz da garota o fez voltar para realidade.

- Nanni? – Loki sorriu amarelo.

- Loki-kun, está me ouvindo? ò.ó

- Hai n.n''' O que você falou, Mayura?

- Não está me escutando ¬.¬'' Perguntei... o que você está fazendo aqui no centro da cidade?

- Preciso comprar uma gravata nova! n.n e alguns presentes...

- Sozinho? O.ò

- Algum problema? ¬¬'

- Um garotinho como você não pode sair assim sozinho o.ò''''

- Eu não sou criança, Mayura!! ¬¬

- Hai hai...

- ¬¬'

- Já que está aqui! Podemos fazer as compras juntos!!! \o/

- o.O?

Mayura dá um salto do banco puxando a mão de Loki, o conduzindo para a mesma loja em que o garoto tinha saído momentos atrás. Entregou algumas sacolas de presentes que ela havia comprado e entrou na loja. Loki ficou do lado de fora, não tinha boas recordações daquela loja. Não demorou e a garota saiu da loja um tanto triste.

- Algum problema, Mayura? – O deus trapaceiro se aproximou da humana, não gostava de vê-la triste.

- Iie...- ela tentou forçar um sorriso.

- Mayura...? ¬¬'

- Ahh...é que eu queria muito comprar uma coisinha nessa loja, Loki-kun! Venho guardando dinheiro desde as férias... mas agora quando fui comprar... o caixa disse que um garotinho compro o último que tinha T.T

- Um garotinho? O.o''''

- Hai! i.i Ai! Deixa eu achar esse pirralho que ele vai ver só!! Ò.Ó

- Heheheh... n.n'''' – gota –

- Bem...vamos para o shopping! Tenho só algumas coisas para comprar! E você Loki-kun? Falta muitas coisas?

- Hunn... vai depender do que o destino me reservou... – Loki respondeu de uma forma misteriosa, o que chamou atenção da garota mistério, ela olhou para o garotinho como se procurasse alguma resposta, não encontrou. Balançou a cabeça e sorriu como habitual, não ia deixar sua curiosidade estragar tudo, como quase tinha acontecido.

- Então vamos! n.n

Os dois seguiram andando até o shopping, já que Loki se sentia mal em andar de carro XD. Dividiram as sacolas de presentes, mesmo Mayura insistido que poderia carregar todas, mas ela não durou 15 passos andando cheia de sacolas, acabou esbarrando em outra pessoa e derrubando tudo. Demoraram um pouco, até chegarem ao grande prédio, e entraram. Não era de se surpreender que o local estivesse lotado de gente com pacotes, presentes, sacolas e etc.

A cada loja de brinquedos infantis que eles passavam eram 5 minutos esperando a garota admirar os ursinhos, qualquer coisa estranha era motivo de um mistério; como a barba do Papai Noel, o pobre humano teve que correr o shopping inteiro, correndo de uma colegial que o acusava de ser um alien; os enfeites de Natal era o que mais chamava atenção de Mayura, ela sorria e girava enquanto andava. De certa forma, era divertido para Loki. De todas as deusas e ninfas que já passaram em seu tempo, a companhia daquela humana era de longe a mais agradável. Ele apenas a seguia com os olhos. Vê-la feliz era o suficiente para ele. Loki sorriu sem perceber. Não demorou até a garota perceber seu sorriso.

- Por que esse sorriso bobo, Loki-kun? n.n

- Nanni? O.o

- Está sorrindo como uma criança que acabou de ganhar um presente!

- Não estou...u.u

- Está sim!

- Eu não sou você pra sorrir por qualquer... o.ò

- Loki-kun, você é mau!! ò.ó – ela mostrou a língua em uma careta infantil.

- Yare yare...u.ù Nee Mayura... já comprou tudo o que queria?

- Haiiii!!! – ela sorriu. – E você Loki-kun? o.o

- Já tenho tudo de que preciso.

- Mesmo? Eu não vi você comprar nada! O.O

- Isso porque você estava ocupada demais perseguindo o Papai Noel do Shopping! u.u

- Mas ele era suspeito ò.ó Que tipo de Papai Noel usa uma barba falsa?

- Aqueles que não têm barbas o.o Com certeza aquele Papai Noel não era velho...

- O.O heheheh... n.n"" é mesmo?

- -Gota- u.u... –suspira-

- E a sua gravata, Loki-kun?

- Que gravata? O.o'

- Que você disse que veio comprar!

- Disse? O.O

- Você esqueceu? u.u

- n.n"" – coça a cabeça, com uma gota enorme.

- Por isso que crianças de 8 anos não podem fazer compras sozinhas! u.ù

- Eu não tenho 8 anos, Mayura ¬¬'

- Hai hai hai... u.u


	2. Meu anjo

Capitulo 2: Meu anjo

Eles seguiram até uma loja de roupa de grife do Shopping. Era um local confortável. O chão era muito polido, quase como um espelho, o teto muito alto estantes bem organizadas. Pufes e divãs para os clientes ficarem mais confortáveis enquanto escolhem os produtos. Um lugar amplo e espaçoso, apenas com gente esnobe, não tinha muitas pessoas, só algumas e bem vestidas. Vestidas bem de mais a ponto de olharem o "casal" de forma estranha. Isso não impediu que Mayura entrasse no local, arrastando o deus do fogo. Ela ficou maravilhada com a loja, nunca tinha estado ali. Demorou um pouco até um rapaz loiro vestindo um elegante uniforme da loja viesse atendê-los.

- Posso ajudá-los?

- Sim, nós queríamos ver uma gravata! n.n - respondeu Mayura, contente.

- Por aqui, senhores. – e o rapaz loiro os levou até outra sessão da loja.

Loki seguiu os dois, um tanto incomodado.

O vendedor mostrou algumas gravatas para o "casal".

- Essa aqui é maravilhosa! – e Mayura mostra a gravata vinho.

- O quê? ò.ó Essa coisa não tem nada a ver comigo! Não combina com nada! ¬¬

- Tem razão... o.o'

- Vamos ter que comprar um terno que combine, então! – intrometeu-se o gentil atendente, que com sua lábia já tentava empurrar os produtos para os novos fregueses.

- Esse terno é lindo! . - admirou-se Mayura com o terno que o vendedor lhe mostrava. – Vamos, Loki-kun, experimente esse...

- Mas eu não...

- O provador é por aqui, senhor. – E o moço levou-o educadamente até o provedor chiquérrimo e confortável da loja.

- Klkdjskdsaj8kafhj... – resmungou o deus do fogo. – Aonde eu fui me meter...

Loki se olhou no espelho do provador. Até quando ele teria que se esconder naquele disfarce de criança? Até quando teria que manter aquela farsa, que o corroia por dentro? Seria mais fácil contar a verdade... A verdade.

Suspirou derrotado, contar a verdade não era tão simples assim. Ele poderia não ser aceito. Correria o risco de perder tudo...e ela.

Enquanto isso, Mayura olhava a sessão das gravatas. Achou uma azul-bebê que era a cara de Loki. Pegou ela e foi correndo mostrar para o garoto.

- Loki-kun!!!!! – chamou ela, abrindo a cortina do provador depressa.

- Aaaah! O.O – assustou-se o deus, pego no momento em que estava tirando as calças para colocar as da loja.

- Aaaah!!! – assustou-se Mayura, que não esperava o grito de Loki.

Ela então se desequilibrou e caiu por cima do deus, passando a gravata por trás da cabeça dele enquanto caía. Ele se segurou na cortina do provedor enquanto caía, fazendo com que os dois ficassem enrolados tanto pela gravata quanto pela cortina.

Mayura estava presa em cima de Loki. Olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dele, olhos que não pareciam pertencer a uma criança, tinha mais alguma coisa lá. Um olhar maduro, escondido naquela afeição infantil, ela sentiu alguma coisa estranha dominá-la. Aquele olhar enigmático com um tom travesso...

Loki olhava para Mayura de certa forma surpreso com aquilo tudo, sabia das trapalhadas da garota, mas aquilo era de mais. Seu olhar passou de surpreso, para irritado, mas não duraram cinco segundos assim, quando, percebeu a distância entre os seus e os lábios delas. Era algo hipnótico, ele a fitava de uma forma travessa e misteriosa a medida que ambas as bocas pareciam se aproximar... até que ela deu um sorriso bobo.

- Hehe... n.n" foi sem querer... – desculpou-se ela. – Pelo menos, você amorteceu a queda!

Depois de alguns segundos, quando finalmente conseguiu reagir, tentou desvencilhar-se da cortina que prendia os dois naquela pose tão constrangedora. Como se não bastasse, chegou uma atendente histérica.

- AAAAH!! Vocês estão destruindo a minha loja!! Saiam daí! – ela tentou puxar a moça, mas os dois estavam enroscados na cortina caríssima da loja. – Se querem fazer isso, façam em suas casas!!!

Devia estar preparado para isso. Aquela humana sempre o fazia passar por situações complicadas. Mayura, quando tentou levantar-se, caiu por cima dela outra vez. Estava tão próximo dela, que esqueceu que existia o resto do mundo. Parecia preso em um instante. Não havia mais loja, nem cortina, nem vendedora histérica gritando e sapateando ao lado deles. Pensou que ficaria ali para sempre, até um vendedor tirá-lo de cima dela e estender a mão para Mayura.

- Você está bem, moça? – perguntou.

- Ahn... sim... – ela levantou-se e arrumou a roupa. Ainda estava confusa. E não era por causa do mico que pagaram (porque ela já estava acostumada a isso). Olhou para Loki, que permanecia sentado no provador.

Loki já estava na porta da loja, enquanto Mayura pedia desculpas pelos transtornos. Saíram do Shopping sem mencionar nenhuma palavra. O silêncio apenas reinava. Algumas vezes a garota olhava para Loki, mas este permanecia o mesmo, sem nenhuma alteração em seu rosto. Era culpada por ter envolvido em suas trapalhadas novamente, não era de se admirar que ele queria ir embora. Baixou a cabeça se sentindo triste. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa... ao menos pedir desculpas.

- Nee... gomen ne Loki-kun... – disse Mayura em um tom baixo.

- Hun? – Loki que caminhava distraído voltou sua atenção para a humana a seu lago.

- Eu...te incomodei de novo.. Se não fosse pelas minhas trapalhadas, nada disso teria acontecido... i.i

- Iie...esqueça isso.

- Mas, mas... Eu não quero que Loki-kun fique bravo comigo... – as lágrimas brotavam dos olhos rubros, mesmo contra a vontade da dona.

- Daijoubu... eu não estou bravo com você, Mayura. – ele parou na frente dela, fitando-a como sempre.

- Mesmo...?

- Hai! – Loki se pôs nas postas dos pés e esticou o braço, o suficiente para alcançar as lágrimas da jovem e limpa-las. – Você está pálida como um fantasma, Mayura. Saiba que as lágrimas não combinam com seu rosto. Você fica melhor sorrindo.

- Loki-kun... – Mayura deixou as sacolas caírem, enquanto se abaixava e envolvia o garotinho em um abraço, chorando como uma criança...quem era a verdadeira criança ali?

- Está tudo bem, Mayura. – ele retribuiu o abraço com uma ponta de tristeza, não gostava de vê-la chorar.

**'You are everything I need to see'  
**Você é tudo o que eu preciso ver

**'Smile and sunlight makes sunlight to me'  
**Seu Sorriso e luz solar trazem a luz solar pra mim

**'Laugh and come and look into me'  
**O Riso vem e me olha

**'Drips of moonlight washing over me'  
**Goteiras de luar que lavam em cima de mim

**'Can I show you what want from me'  
**Eu posso mostrar o que você quer de mim

**'Angel of mine, can I thank you'**  
Anjo meu, posso te agradeçer

**'You have saved me time and time again'  
**Você me salvou muitas e muitas vezes

**'Angel, I must confess'  
**Anjo, eu tenho que confessar

**'It's you that always gives me strength'**  
É você que sempre me dá força

**'And I don't know where I'd be without you'  
**E eu não sei onde eu estaria sem você

**'After all these years, one thing is true'  
**Depois de todos esses anos, uma coisa é verdade

**'Constant force within my heart is you'  
**A Força constante dentro de meu coração é você

**'You touch me, I feel I'm moving into you'  
**Você me toca, eu sinto eu estou passando a você

**'I treasure every day I spend with you'  
**O valor de todo dia que eu passo com você

**'All the things I am come down to you'  
**Todas as coisas que eu sou,sou por sua causa

- Gomenassai, Loki-kun. Eu sou mesmo uma criança chorona! T.T – dizia a colegial entre os soluços se afastando do deus trapaceiro e sentando no banco daquele lugar.

- Você não é... – falou Loki pulando para se sentar ao lado dela no banco.

- Loki-kun...?

- Hai?

- Por que... – ela começou, mas virou o rosto. – não é nada...

- Mayura...se você quer saber sobre mim, pergunte! – ele disse em um tom calmo. – Eu já lhe disse isso antes..

- Gomen...- os olhos dela marejaram de novo.

Ele já tinha dito isso para ela. Exatamente no dia em que a flagrara mexendo em seu escritório. Tinha sido muito feio o que ela fizera. Loki-kun quase tinha ido embora por causa da sua curiosidade, mas ela não conseguia entender tantas coisas a seu respeito. Era como a história da Alice no País das Maravilhas.

- Loki-kun...por... – ela abriu a boca para perguntar, mas a coragem lhe faltou para prosseguir. Respirou fundo mantendo a mão no peito em uma tentativa de acalmar o coração acelerado. - Por que v-você ia embora aquele dia...?

- Eu ia voltar para casa... – ele respondeu tentando parecer o mais normal possível.

- Gomenassai!!! – Mayura abaixou a cabeça.

- Por que se desculpar?

- Se eu não tivesse mexido nas suas coisas, você não ficaria bravo comigo!

- Eu não ia embora por sua causa, Mayura.

Loki sorriu, triste consigo mesmo, não era por isso. Cabia a ele enfrentar Odin no mundo dos deuses. Ele iria voltar apenas para casa. Mas esse "apenas" para ele era diferente para Mayura. O tempo para os humanos era curto. Mas além das batalhas e guerras. Tinha algo mais importante, o suficiente para manter o deus trapaceiro na Terra. E essa razão, nem sabia quem ele realmente era.

Estava ali a oportunidade do deus do fogo contar-lhe toda a verdade. Olhou para Mayura, esta fitava o chão, mexendo os dedos das mãos nervosamente. E se ela não o aceitasse? Ele já havia dito que era um Deus e ela rira. Mas ele não agüentaria estar ao seu lado apenas como seu " Loki-kun ".  
Respirou fundo, se não fosse agora, quando seria?

**'Angel of mine'**  
Anjo meu

**'Let me thank you'  
**Me deixe lhe agradecer

**'You have saved me time and time again'  
**Você me salvou muitas e muitas vezes

**'Angel, I must confess'**  
Anjo, eu tenho que confessar

**'It's you that always gives me strength'  
**É você que sempre me dá força

**'And I don't know where I'd be without you'**  
E eu não sei onde eu estaria sem você

**'Back in the arms of my angel'**  
De volta nos braços de meu anjo

**'Back to the peace that I so love'  
**De volta para a paz que eu amo

**'Back in the arms of my angel I can finally rest'**  
De volta nos braços de meu anjo eu posso descansar finalmente

**'Giving you a gift that you remind me'  
**Lhe dando um presente pra você lembrar de mim

**'Angel of mine'**  
Anjo meu

**'Let me thank you'**  
Me deixe lhe agradecer

**'You have saved me time and time and time and time again'**  
Você me salvou muitas e muitas e muitas e muitas vezes

**'Angel, I must confess'**  
Anjo, eu tenho que confessar

**'It's you that always gives me strength'**  
É você que sempre me dá força

**'And I don't know where I'd be without you**  
E eu não sei onde eu estaria sem você

- Nee Mayura... ? – chamou o deus.

Mayura virou o rosto um tanto nervosa.

- Eu sou um deus.

Por um instante as feições da colegial foram de surpresa, mas logo ela sorriu e riu.

- Loki-kun, sabia que não é o primeiro a dizer isso?

- Iie... é a segunda vez que lhe digo isso.

- Do que você está falando? O.o'

- No parque...você se lembra quando procurava por mim? Eu era o rapaz que lhe disse a mesma coisa...- ele observava cada reação da humana.

- Por...por que...você nunca disse nada? – conseguiu perguntar a humana em choque, enquanto as lágrimas desciam pela face.

- Porque... – Loki sentiu como se uma agulha estivesse perfurando seu peito, vê-la chorando assim só fazia se sentir mais culpado. - Eu tive medo... medo que se você soubesse...iria se afastar de mim... que nunca iria conseguir me aceitar...

- Mas eu já aceitei você, Loki-kun... – ela sorriu entre as lágrimas. – Eu já sabia que você não era o que aparentava ser...

- Como...?

- Desde o dia que você me salvou do falcão, naquele dia seus olhos ficaram vermelhos...

- Entendo...foi por isso que mexeu nas minhas coisas...? Buscar resposta sobre o desconhecido...

- Hai! n.n'' Loki-kun, quando você sumiu...aonde você realmente ia...?

- Voltar para o mundo dos Deuses...

- E por que não foi...?

- Porque... – Loki levantou a mão no ar e segurou uma mexa dos cabelos rosa da humana, inclinou o corpo para frente e levou os lábios até a orelha esquerda dela, sussurrando apenas para ela. – Aishiteru Mayura...

Mayura ficou muda, com o rosto escarlate, não sabia como agir ou falar, mas antes que pudesse reagir, o deus trapaceiro juntou seus lábios aos dela. Em um simples beijo tão ansiado por ele, os lábios dela eram macios e quentes, como desejava ter feito isso há muito mais tempo. Mayura lentamente foi fechando os olhos e retribuindo o beijo, entreabrindo os lábios para que Loki pudesse aprofundar mais aquele beijo. Ele brincava com as mexas do cabelo rosa, logo depois foi deslizando as mãos pela a cintura da jovem, enquanto a trazia para perto. Passaram-se alguns minutos e ambos se separaram em busca de ar. Quando Mayura abriu seus olhos novamente, não era uma criança de 8 anos que estava beijando, mas sim, um rapaz em seus 18 anos ou mais, de terno vermelho, cabelos castanhos e os olhos verdes familiar, a olhando como sempre o fizera.

- Loki...-kun? – ela piscou confusa.

- Hai. – ele sorriu para ela, como só o deus da trapaça sabia sorrir.

- É você mesmo...?

- E você ainda não acredita? – ele levantou o rosto dela pelo queixo em uma feição calma.

- Iie...eu acredito em você, Loki-kun.

- Mayura...você é...- ele falava enquanto aproximava os lábios. - Meu anjo...aishiteru...

- Dai suki...Loki-kun! –ela conseguiu dizer antes dos lábios se encontrarem novamente.

E beijaram-se novamente...

**'Angel of mine'**  
Anjo meu

**'Can I thank you'**  
Posso lhe agradeçer?

**'You have saved me time and time again'**  
Você me salvou muitas e muitas vezes

**'Angel, I must confess'**  
Anjo, eu tenho que confessar

**'It's you that always gives me strength'**  
É você que sempre me dá força

**'And I don't know where I'd be without you'**  
E eu não sei onde eu estaria sem você

**"...without** **you "**  
...sem você

**!! OWARI !! **

**Music: Angle of mine ( Evanescence )**


End file.
